


And your touch burns in the light of the morning

by lilacsupreme



Series: nsfw one-shots [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Biting, Choking, F/F, Light Bondage, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, So much praise, Soft Aftercare, Strap-Ons, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsupreme/pseuds/lilacsupreme
Summary: Getting railed by Ms supreme yk yk :))
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & Original Female Character(s), Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Reader, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/You
Series: nsfw one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129742
Kudos: 47





	And your touch burns in the light of the morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softsparrillas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsparrillas/gifts).



> Birthday gift to @mssallymckenna on tumblr ily!!!  
> As always disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters :))

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out, darling?”

Cordelia’s hands rested on your shoulders as she spoke, making you jump slightly before relaxing into her touch and refocusing on the book that lay open before you. You were learning a difficult spell which Madison had betted that she’d be able to master before you; and you weren’t about to let her win. You didn’t like to ignore your girlfriend, but your pride was at stake, as well as quite a bit of money that you didn’t want to lose.

She cleared her throat in warning at your lack of a response, fingers pressing harder into your skin. When you still didn’t respond, she pulled your chair away from the desk where you sat, slammed the book closed and perched in front of you on the edge. Punctuating each and every word this time, she repeated herself slowly.

“Urghh I- Find out about what Deils?” You asked, trying to act as innocent as you could manage under her intense gaze. You had a very good idea about what she was talking about, pulse quickening at the thought of the older woman knowing of your blatant misbehaviour.

“Don’t play coy with me young lady. I won’t ask again.” Her tone was demanding, eyes narrowing and fingers tightening their grip on the side of the desk. Despite this, you could see the spark of playfulness behind her eyes, the tug of her lips into a subtle grin.

“I didn’t mean to, it sort of- just happened! I couldn’t help myself!”

“Of course you could help yourself. You knew that I expressly forbade you, but you just did it anyway didn’t you?” She’d leant forward towards you so that she could lazily trail a finger across the material of your trousers, knowing that her touch would distract you and cause mumbled responses and quickened breaths.

“I- well I- You were busy in the greenhouse and I thought you wouldn’t find out. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, I promise.” You rambled, words catching in throat at your haste to defend your actions. Cordelia had a look of amusement on her face at your theatrics.

“You won’t do what again?”

“Touch myself” You lowered your head in shame at having been caught out and having to audibly confess what you’d done. This meant that you missed the way Cordelia’s brow raised in surprise, smirk tugging at her lips and idea forming in her head.

“Tsk tsk tsk, we are a _naughty_ girl, aren’t we?” Cordelia mocked, tilting your head back up to look at her while she spoke. “I mean, _I_ was talking about how you snuck out to that party last weekend with the other girls after I explicitly told you not to, but I like _your_ confession considerably more. Touching yourself? After last time?”

You visibly shuddered at her words. Last time she had caught you touching yourself, she’d spanked you, and you’d enjoyed yourself much more than you’d care to admit, so you couldn’t help but hope that this time would lead you down a similar path.

“Come here you.” The supreme motioned for you to go to the space between her legs, hands finding the curve of your ass and pulling you flush against her smoothly. You weren’t expecting to receive soft touches and deep kisses for your misbehaviour, but then again you could never read Cordelia’s motives, or what she had planned, even when it was happening. She was full of surprises. It was one of the reasons you’d been so thoroughly infatuated with her.

Her fingers found your neck, tangling in the hair at the nape and pulling backwards so the kiss was broken and your neck fell exposed with a small whimper. She hummed, fingers in your hair scratching your scalp lightly as she watched your eyes flutter closed under her touch.

Her lips fell lightly to your neck, sucking small bruises into delicate skin and humming when she drew out breathy moans from your lips. Pushing yourself further still into the desk, you let your hands find the back of her neck and the bare skin of her thigh where her dress had hiked up. Upon your touch, Cordelia withdrew herself from your neck completely, shaking her head at you with mock pity.

“Uh, uh. No touching. Bad girls don’t get to touch.” She wagged her finger accusingly, which made you scoff. You hated it when she was so patronising with you. It simply made you want to be a brat and wind her up further. Slowly, keeping eye contact and biting your lip to stop yourself from smirking, you held up your pointer finger between you both, and poked it firmly into her chest.

Before you could even blink, she was up off the desk and pushing you out of the room, walking so fast that you stumbled in front of her, mumbled protests falling freely from your mouth into the empty hallway. The house was empty, all the girls having gone out for the evening again, even Madison, despite your bet. You assumed that in her overconfidence she felt she’d be able to master the spell without a second thought.

Once in the bedroom, Cordelia was quick to remove her own flowing dress leaving her in a matching emerald green lingerie set, that clung to her pale skin and made your mouth go dry upon sight. She’d obviously been planning this in advance because you hadn’t seen this set before. The thought made your head spin with hungry anticipation. You, on the other hand, hadn’t been expecting to be caught off guard like this, so wore your simple lace underwear under your clothes.

Guiding your top over your head; Cordelia let herself pause, only to bring you in for another deep kiss with her hands at your back, still holding the blouse in her hands, before discarding it onto the chair. Nipping at your ear she whispered that she wanted you to undress slowly before her, so you did as she asked, hoping that steadfast obedience may work in your favour.

She sat on the bed, back propped against pillows as she eyed you across the room while you finished undressing before her. “Good girl.” She praised, patting her lap and motioning for you to come. You hovered yourself over her thigh, wary to do anything that might make her remember the whole reason behind you behind there in the first place.

She pushed you down with hands on your shoulders that quickly tangled into your hair to pull you into a kiss that swallowed the gasp you let out from the sudden pressure against your centre. She hummed into it, tongue dragging slowly across the roof of your mouth making noises sound in the back of your throat. After breaking from the kiss, your breathing was heavy, hips rolling against her thigh as her lips trailed sloppily down past your jaw to where she’d marked you before, licking a stripe and teasing the skin between her teeth lightly.

“Delia, please” you manage to squeak out, pleading with the older woman to do something. _Anything_. Dragging her nails excruciatingly slowly down your spine at your plea, they finally landed at your hips, thumb latching round the bone and testing her grip with a quick shove, making you inhale sharply at the friction against your clit.

The pace Cordelia set with her guiding your hips was slow and deliberate, holding you so your merely skimmed over the exposed flesh of her thigh and making you frustrated above her, whimpering into her ear and pressing affectionate kisses to her jaw to rush her along. Ignoring your needy whines, she kept the pace and pressure constant and unrelenting.

In a feeble attempt to gain leverage to grind against her thigh with, you reached your hands to grasp at her hips, fighting against her hands which controlled the pace and amount you rubbed against the bare skin of her thigh. Stilling her hands at your sides, Cordelia let out a low growl at the needy whine that left your throat and you felt the warmth of her magic in the air.

“What did I tell you? No. Touching.” With a simple twitch of her brow, your arms were pulled behind you, meeting in the middle of your back as you felt the invisible ties of her magic bind them together. Her use of magic to restrain you never failed to make completely soaked, knowing that she had complete control and could do whatever she wished.

“Now. Be a good girl and suck on my fingers to keep quiet.”

You took the fingers that Cordelia worked between your lips in and began to suck on them as she resumed to guide your hips back and forth with the other hand. She bluntly husked in your ear about how wet you already were on her leg, the flush creeping up the skin of your chest making you feel warm even while naked in the cool room. Her breath on the shell of your ear prompted goosebumps to prickle up your arms and a broken sigh to leave through your nose.

The supreme lifted her leg, angling it so the pressure on your clit was heightened at every pass made. Her hold on your hip was almost bruising as she increased the pace, dragging you faster across wet skin and pushing her fingers further into your mouth, gagging you more effectively as the gasps still slipped out.

Cordelia felt you clench on her thigh, saw your eyes flutter closed and head drop backwards slightly: your tell-tale signs that you were approaching an orgasm. She coaxed you to the edge, until not even her fingers in your mouth were muffling the desperate moaning sounds you were making; before stilling the movements of her hands at your hips altogether. The whine that bubbled out of your throat as your eyes snapped open to meet hers was embarrassingly loud, but you were too frustrated in having your release denied that you couldn’t care.

“Did you think I’d forgotten about what you’d done, hmm?” She teased, the pad of her thumb grazing over the bulge of your hipbone and the curve of your jaw, fingers stroking at your tongue slowly. You started to protest, opening your mouth in an attempt to bargain around the fingers she kept in there, but her firming grasp on your jaw stopped you from doing so.

“Did you think I’d let you come that easily? Tsk tsk.”

Cordelia brought her hand down sharply onto the smooth flesh of your ass, a surprised gasp falling from your lips despite her fingers, and you felt yourself ebb slowly away from the orgasm you were so close to reaching. She repeated her strikes, kneading your skin firmly in her hand while you let out muffled moans and small attempts to roll your hips.

“Go on then, grind on my leg again.” She prompted, thumb stroking at your jaw as she let go of your hip and took her fingers out of your mouth. “Don’t think this means that you can make any noise, my dear.” She warned, turning her attention to your chest, leaning forward and tongue poking out to circle the risen peak of a nipple, the still wet fingers coming up to pinch at the other breast.

You worked yourself up on her thigh as best as you could without the use of your hands to balance and purchase. You’d began to drip shamelessly down her leg, your arousal making it nearly impossible to find any friction even with your desperate motions. Cordelia’s unrelenting touch and suckling on your nipples made you arch towards her, head falling backwards and arms trying to free themselves from their bounds to aid in your efforts to get yourself off.

Inching closer and closer to your release again, you thought about fighting your tells so the supreme would be unaware of your pending orgasm, so you could simply come of your own accord. It did not take long for you to talk yourself down from the idea however, knowing that it would not be wise to go against her clear instructions again. This was meant to be a punishment; you clarified with a small pout.

As Cordelia pulled away from your body again, you whined at the feeling of pleasure dwindling and the throb between your legs dissipating, letting a strangled sob sound out through the room at having been denied for a second time. Cordelia using the flat of her palm to crack down firmly against your skin to quell the burn between your legs and extinguish the orgasm that was about to roll over you. Your pleading eyes bore into hers, tongue brushing and circling against the fingers in your mouth in an attempt to beg her to allow you to come.

“What did I say?” She tutted, fingers quickly being forced back between your lips with a reluctant whine from you. “I’d say it was a shame… But I rather like seeing you sucking on my fingers while I fuck you.”

Snaking her hand down your torso to flick at your clit, Cordelia ran two fingers between your folds, gathering your arousal and teasing at your entrance before sliding back up to play with your clit again. She tutted at the feeling of your wetness slick against her thigh and her fingers but the glint in her eye and the curl of her fingers against your tongue told you she loved that she was able to reduce you to this, time after time.

“You’re so wet, sweetheart. Have I got you all worked up?”

A muffled groan was all you could answer with, grinding hopelessly down onto her hand while she played with you. She rubbed between your folds, watching closely for your tells, knowing it wouldn’t take much this time round for you to reach your peak, and she didn’t want you thinking you could come without her permission after your behaviour.

“Are you going to come?” She asks sweetly, speeding up her fingers against you when you nodded frantically, leaning into the digits in your mouth and closing your eyes to let yourself feel more.

Just as you felt the looming waves of another orgasm lapping at you, prompting whines and you to gently bite down on your girlfriend’s fingers, she stopped the movements against your clit completely. Pushing you backwards with the hand in your mouth, you fell off her lap and onto the bed, fingers slipping out of your mouth and allowing you to express your displeasure at being denied for a third time with a pout and a plead.

“Please- I – Please can I come? I need to.”

“You need to? Hmm, here’s what I think.” Tracing lazy patterns on your stomach, Cordelia cocked her head as if deep in thought, a grin she barely tried to conceal on her face at dragging out your waiting. You knew her patience had always been better than yours, steely and unrelenting which she used to her full advantage to reduce you to a begging mess before her. But you weren’t stupid. You could see the damp patch on her panties; you knew she was enjoying having to deal with your brattiness more than she’d say.

“I think that you don’t actually want to be bratty. I know you want to be my good girl really, don’t you?” Cordelia asked sweetly, pulling you back onto her leg and bouncing you slightly which drew a pitchy whine out of you as you nodded, eyes pleading with her to do something. “Use your words, baby.” She cooed, twirling your hair in a coil around her index finger and pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“Yes, yes. I want to be good, I-” you were cut off by her fingers slithering between your legs and the release of your hands from their confines behind your back. You fidgeted in place, rising as to avoid her touch so you could form coherent sentences as a response. “I’ll do what you say, I promise.”

“Well then, be a good girl and fuck yourself on my fingers, then we’ll see about letting you come, sweetheart.”

A deep blush crept over your cheeks at her words, and you fought the urge to hide your face out of embarrassment. Cordelia loved it when she could get you all blushy and shy with her words, taking every opportunity to whisper dirty thoughts in your ear and watch you redden and fidget.

Even so, you sunk yourself back down onto her fingers slowly, allowing yourself to adjust momentarily to the initial stretch. She cooed in approval, mouth against your skin again as she set to work at the join of your neck to your collarbone, nipping along the bone the way she knew you liked it. She was always quick to soothe the bites with the flat of her tongue as she went along, trailing to the swell of your breasts.

With your hands on her shoulders for support, you gently lifted yourself and dropped back in a steady rhythm, arching towards her touch on your chest. She’d told you to not to try to silence yourself anymore, instead wanting to hear the sounds that her girl makes for her. After a while, Cordelia leaned back to admire how you rocked back and forth with her fingers buried inside you, adjusting her hands position so the flat of her palm could press firmly against your clit, making your movements jar.

“Look at you. Fucking yourself so well on mommy’s fingers.” She crooned, twirling one of your nipples between her cool fingers, using the others to stretch out within you while she watched your face grimace in pleasure. “There we go, such a perfect little thing for me.”

It didn’t take long for you to build yourself up to the edge once more, the edging making you frustrated and desperate, movements becoming frantic, gyrating against the fingers inside you. Your eyes had started to close on instinct before Cordelia reached out to stop you and cup your face softly, feeling you tighten around her.

“I don’t think so. Keep them open baby girl. I want to see your pretty little eyes when you cum all over my fingers.”

This was all the permission you needed, looking into her eyes as you came, yours glazing over with the intensity after having been denied, body arching as the bolts ran through you. Your chest glowed and heaved, sparkling with the beads of sweat in the light. Cordelia had taken over with the movements of her fingers within you, a persistent pace that she didn’t faulter in, even through the centre of your first orgasm. She brought you out of one side of your orgasm and into another, bigger one only seconds apart. The wave of your first orgasm was completely shadowed when the second crashed upon your shore, Cordelia having to hold you up as you crumpled in one yourself.

This time she let you come down from your high, protectively holding you against her front as your breathing levelled out and you stopped trembling. Slowly, she slipped her fingers out from within you and coaxed them gently between your teeth and into your mouth to clean off. Cordelia let out a moan of her own at the sight, as she always did when you cleaned up the mess you’d made for her. After you’d circled her fingers with your own tongue she took them into her own mouth, tasting the lingering sweetness of you that clung to her digits.

Once she was sure you were sufficiently replenished, Cordelia rolled you off her and laid your head on the pillows, kissing and wiping at your forehead affectionately, before disappearing from your view beside the bed. You thought she had gone to get water or wipes; both of which were staples in your aftercare. You allowed yourself to relax in the haze of your post orgasm, eyes closing as your hands flattened against the cool of the sheets beneath you. A rustling from behind you shattered the idea that you were done for the night; she wasn't running water in the bathroom like you'd initially thought. Instead, she sauntered back in front of you, and your eyes widened. She wore a harness that she’d fastened around her and held your favourite strap between her fingers, predatory smirk set on her lips on your expression.

“You want to do that now? Tonight?” You questioned, having already came twice, and being wary of how many more times you would with her brandishing the strap with that look in her eyes. Especially seen as you only just been punished for your previous actions. 

“Of course baby, weren’t you the one that said you wanted to- No. _Needed_ to come?”

You felt yourself nodding dumbly along with her words. Knowing full well that you’d agree blindly to just about anything she asked of you in order to get yourself firmly back into her good books. Squirming backwards so you were propped against the pillows, Cordelia settled on top of you, hands either side of your head to support her weight while she positioned herself between your legs.

As she entered you with the strap for the first time you let out a deep breath, wrapping your hands around her neck and leaning up to press lingering open-mouthed kisses to her throat, teeth grazing skin and eliciting breathy moans from the older woman. You hummed against her neck, feeling her swallow against your lips while she upped her pace inside you. The vulgarity of the noises that filled the room when she fucked you with the strap always made you flush with embarrassment but Cordelia was always saying how much she loved the sound. You’d learned to feel more comfortable in her presence the more you two did it together.

Being edged for the first time by Cordelia had meant you were already closing up onto the edge of release again, your centre swollen and sensitive to everything against it. Cordelia knew this, and cooed praise in between your kisses on her collarbone and the sound of your breathy gasps.

Sensing you were nearing, she brought one of her hands down your body again, nails dragging against skin in a way that left harsh red lines in their wake, but didn’t hurt you too much, the pain numbed over by the overwhelming feeling of her still at your centre. “Delia.” You moaned out, struggling to choke out more that a single word in your state, both warning and begging her simultaneously.

“Okay, baby. I know, I know. Let me take care of you.”

She fucked you all the way through your third orgasm, each of her thrusts sending deep bolts of electrical pleasure through your body, from your toes to your fingertips, so much that you felt like you were buzzing with the energy of it all. The next one was almost instantaneous; clambering and boisterous in its attempt to overpower the first. Your mouth hung open, breath hot and wet against her cheek as you clung you her like she did you, desperately to still her movements so she wouldn’t move against you.

After you’d come down from the fog of your most recent orgasm, Cordelia sat back between your legs, staring down at you through soft eyes at your state as you blinked back at her through sleepy, dazed eyes. One hand rested on the inside of the bend in your knee, the other clasped in yours tightly. You watched as she seemed to be thinking, head nodding subtly and lips twitching: something you noticed she did when deep in thought.

“Do you think you can come _one_ more time for mommy? You look so pretty with your legs spread out like this.” She went to touch you again but you squirmed on the bed to avoid her fingers, legs snapping shut out of instinct which the supreme had to pry open again firmly. Your eyes had become glassy and unfocused, hazy after so much exertion that you’d lost some control over movements. Wiping the wetness from your eyes with the pads of your thumb, Cordelia pressed, wanting you to reply to her question with more than silence or a jerk of the head. “Baby?”

Shaking your head, body reactively shivering at the thought of being stimulated any further; you spoke between breathy gasps, arching your back to shy away from your girlfriends touch on your oversensitive skin. “I can’t, I- I don’t think I can do another one.”

“One more time baby, I know you can do it for me. My _good_ girl.”

As soon as she used _that_ tone of voice combined with _those_ words, you knew you were going to come one last time for her. Nodding your head, you smiled tiredly at your girlfriend, repeating her words back in whispers, “your good girl.” Her praise always ignited a new heat within you, and this time was no different, breaths becoming heavy again with anticipation, elbows propped up behind you.

Her fingers closed around your ankles, pulling them to encourage you to wrap your legs around her waist, crossing against her back behind her. She loves when you clung to her like this, loved how deep she could get inside you at this angle and the inevitable noises she could prise from you with her strokes.

Cordelia’s thrusts were slow and deep and purposeful, hitting the same spot within you every time, allowing you to slowly drag your nails up and down the curve of her back, pulling her closer and into frequent and slow kisses. She took her time with you, cradling your face in her hands and making you feel as loved as possible in these last moments. Whispering hushed words of approval and affection into your ear as she peppered your face with kisses.

“Come for me baby girl, I’ve got you. You’re safe.” She eased, slowing her pace further as you fell deeply over the edge into the depths below, and she helped you ride out the ripples of pleasure that washed over you in your orgasm. Gradually decreasing her movements until she stilled within you after your body had relaxed and come down from the rigidity of what it had been, Cordelia pulled out from inside you carefully as to not cause undue mess of the covers below. Without her support, you flopped droopily back onto the bed, energy completely spent and chest heaving.

Cordelia held your hand in hers, thumb softly brushing over the dips of the knuckles and the smooth of the back of your hand, lips pressed to your shoulder. She slipped away from you and you heard her feet patter on the cold tiles of the bathroom before the familiar splashing of the water running in the sink, and the broken thumps of the draws being opened and rifled through.

“I’m so proud of you my angel.” Cordelia praised, when she returned mere seconds after, tipping the glass of water up to your lips that she brought with her and brushing the hair out of your face and tucking it behind your ear. “You did so well for me.”

Once sure that you could hold the glass in your still trembling hands, she reached for the packet of wipes she’d put on the nightstand, shaking one out and using it to softly wipe at the sheen of sweat that glistened on your chest, applying less pressure to the areas that she’d allowed herself to mark up earlier. Repeating this carefully on and between your thighs, knowing how overstimulated and sensitive you were so taking extra time and care to be gentle, she used the time to tell you about her day between whispered praise and kisses pressed to your knuckles every time you reached to stroke her face. Lastly, she cupped your face in her fingers, bending to nudge your nose with her own before taking a wipe and swiping it over your forehead, smiling down at you and encouraging you to sip at the water.

Making sure you were comfortable, your girlfriend set about quickly cleaning herself off and washing the toy before slipping out of her underwear and quietly making her way back over to the bed where you’d pulled the covers up so they draped lazily over your abdomen.

Cordelia shuffled into the bed behind you, pulling your back flush to her front and resting her head in the crook of your neck. You relaxed into her touch and nuzzled your head backwards into hers in an act of silent affection. Nothing beat the two of you cosied up to each other in bed, after sex or otherwise, because it was a time you both felt safe. Completely loved and appreciated in each other’s embrace. You both lay in silence, basking in the warmth of the other.

After a while, you twisted in her arms, turning over to face her so that your bodies were pressed together and faces mere inches apart. You could feel the tickle of her breath on your nose, scrunching it up before craning to press a kiss to Delia’s forehead.

“Tomorrow. I get to top you.” You concluded, ignoring the amused look that Cordelia immediately wore, kissing her again before she could protest. “Please.” You added quickly, bottom lip jutting out into a pout while you gave her the cutest face you could muster without giggling.

“You can try, my little one, you can definitely try.” She laughed at your pout, reaching to pinch you cheek lightly before starting to get out of the bed. You sat up in confusion, watching her pull her silk dressing gown over her shoulders instead of coming to sleep. Looking over at your confused face, she smiled, extending her open palm towards you.

“Now, how about I teach you that spell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!!  
> Feel free to request other characters or ships and I'll try to provide :))


End file.
